Problemático inicio
by Hikari Yamanaka
Summary: Colección de oneshots ShikaIno de cuando eran pequeños. Tercera historia: Shikamaru extraña mucho a su rubia amiga y su mami termina dándole una ayudadita.
1. El mejor regalo de todos

Hace unas semanas escribí un one shot de Ino y Shikamaru cuando estaban pequeños y se me hizo muy lindo imaginarme las cosas por las que pasaban de niños (ya saben tipo la edad que tenían cuando cocieron a Yota, tan tiernos ellos).

Por ello he decidido hacer una colección de oneshots ShikaIno (aun que puede que por allí meta algo de SasuIno, es inevitable también es una de mis parejas favoritas)... en fin, espero que les guste.

Muak! Hikari Yamanaka.

* * *

El mejor regalo de todos

Ino corría emocionada por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha.

Los aldeanos miraban con curiosidad como la heredera del clan Yamanaka iba por la calle dando brinquitos con una bolsa de papel que era casi tan grande como ella.

La rubia estaba feliz. Hace unos meses sus padres habían comenzado a darle dinero y ella había ahorrado por semanas para poder comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños decente a Shikamaru. Anteriormente ella había tenido que hacer todos sus presentes de forma manual (por ejemplo figuras de macarrón, cartas, pulseas de hilos, etc.) y a parte sus padres le compraban un juguete, pero no era lo mismo. Ahora ella había pagado con su esfuerzo y se sentía orgullosa ¡No podía esperar para ver la cara de emoción que pondría su amigo!

Apuro el paso para llegar a casa, se le había hecho tarde eligiendo el regalo correcto y aún le faltaba envolverlo.

La mamá de Ino se encontraba en la cocina terminando de decorar algo en una bandeja, cuando sintió que alguien entraba rápidamente a la casa. Al asomarse a la sala, sólo pudo ver los pies de su hija desaparecer por la escalera.

- ¡Ino! Ya estamos tarde. En veinte minutos salimos para la casa de los Nara y tú aún ni te has alistado. Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta de Shikamaru.

- ¡Kya!

- Hija ¿estás bien? – le pregunto su mamá en tono de preocupación cuando escucho un estruendo en la habitación de su hija.

- ¡Mi vestido verde!

Su mamá resoplo divertida y fue a buscar el vestido de la pequeña quien parecía estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- No puede ser. Lo tenía listo desde ayer… tiene que ser ESE es su color favorito.

La pequeña Yamanaka empezó a sacar toda su ropa. Había conseguido el regalo perfecto, lo había envuelto perfectamente y tenía que entregárselo viéndose perfecta y eso no sería así si es que no iba de verde. Ahora tendría que conformase con cualquier otra ropa fea que encontrara de ese color ¡no era justo!

- Aquí esta pequeña – le dijo su mamá con un tono de voz dulce, mientras entraba en la habitación de su hija con el famoso vestido verde en la mano.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia brillaron con emoción

– Lo tenía que planchar ya que estaba muy arrugado, no querrás verte desordenada en el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo – le dijo su mamá – vamos te ayudo a cambiarte – Ino asintió con la cabeza, después de todo las cosas si saldrían perfectas, tal y como ella lo había planeado ¡que alegría!

Ya casi estaba lista, su mamá estaba terminando de hacer una trenza cascada para que su hija se viera aún más linda. Ella sabía lo ilusionada que estaba ella con el 7mo cumpleaños del Nara. Mientras terminaba de ponerle un lazo al final de la trenza pudo observar un paquete cuadrado sobre la cama de la pequeña.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es el regalo de Shika-kun

- Esta muy lindo. – sonrió dulcemente - ¿De dónde sacaste el papel?

- ¡Lo hice YO misma! – le contestó Ino con orgullo. Ella se había pasado dos tardes enteras coloreando con sus crayolas el papel de color celeste y luego le había puesto unas blancas y gorditas nubes, ya que a Shikamaru le encantaba mirarlas.

- ¿Dónde están? – estamos tarde dijo una voz masculina.

- ¡Papi! – Ino se fue corriendo a abrazar a su papá quien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

- Pequeña… - le correspondió Inoichi, quien luego frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a su hija tan arreglada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ya es tarde! – grito una emocionada Ino que corría hacia la escaleras para esperarlos abajo.

Inoichi vio a su mujer salir tranquilamente del cuarto de su pequeña con un regalo en las manos.

- ¿Y eso?

- El regalito de tu hija para Shikamaru ¿a que no es tierno? Mira… ella misma hizo el papel de regalo y lo envolvió sola. – le contaba su esposa sumamente emocionada.

- No

- Ay vamos – se acerco para darle un corto beso – no seas celoso. Admite que se ven lindos juntos. Y qué prefieres que esté detrás de cualquier niño o del hijo de tu mejor amigo.

- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ DETRÁS DE NADIE! ¡PERO... PERO SI A PENAS TIENE 6 AÑOS ES UNA NIÑA Y ENCIMA LA APOYAS! - le contestó el rubio al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

Su esposa se acerco nuevamente a él y trato de calmarlo con otro beso.

- Exageras… si mañana cumple siete.

- Aún es una niña – Inoichi estaba muy molesto, nadie iba a tocar a su princesita.

- Lo mismo dijo mi padre cuando te conoció a ti... – su esposa le toco divertida la nariz y se dio media vuelta para ir donde su hija, quien los esperaba abajo impacientemente.

X O X O

Shikamaru miro a su alrededor. Ya casi todos sus amigos habían llegado. Todos menos ella, pero ¿qué le había pasado? este era su día, por lo general ella era la primera en llegar a saludarlo, acaso... ¿se habría olvidado de su cumpleaños?

- ¿Verdad que si Shikamaru? – le dijo Chouji.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si… - el pelinegro dejó de prestarle atención cuando notó que alguien entraba al jardín. Se desilusiono cuando divisó una mata de cabello negro en lugar de una rubia. Esos definitivamente no eran los Yamanaka

- Eh... ya vengo. -_ ¿dónde se había metido Ino?_ Pensó. Sin darse cuenta el pequeño Nara ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, esperando a su amiga.

_Ding Dong_

Shikamaru sonrió ampliamente mientras abría la puerta ¡Ya había llegado Ino!

- ¡Feliz día Shikamaru!

- ¡Ruf!

… O tal vez no.

- Gracias Kiba – trató de ocultar la desilusión en su voz – Akamaru… - acaricio levemente la cabeza del cachorro que movía la cola alegremente.

- Ya estás grande – la mamá de su amigo lo despeino ligeramente, luego ambos pasaron al jardín para saludar al resto de los invitados.

El pequeño Nara frunció los labios, podía escuchar como todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo en su jardín y el allí… triste… porque su complicada amiga se había olvidado de él. Sintió una ligera aprensión en el pecho y su boca empezó a cambiar en un tierno puchero.

Shikaku observaba con una sonrisa divertida a su hijo. Su mujer no había dejado de decirle _–gritarle_- que fuera en busca a su hijo, ya que era de "mala educación" ignorar a los invitados.

Al entrar a la casa se lo había encontrado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados tratando de reprimir su llanto. Shikaku entendió inmediatamente a qué se debía el estado de ánimo de su hijo, los Yamanaka aún no llegaban… y francamente el también estaba al borde del llanto, Inoichi aún no llegaba con la botella de sake que le había prometido llevar y Kami sabe que en ese momento necesitaba todo el alcohol que pudiera tomar… amaba a su hijo, pero estar reunido con tantos niños era demasiado problemático para él, además de que necesitaba que la esposa de su amigo distrajera a Yoshino para que lo dejara divertirse por un rato con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué haces allí?

Shikamaru brincó del susto. Volteo hacía la sala y se encontró con su padre que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del niño al verse descubierto.

- Ehhh… yo… busco… yo… mi ¡torta! Quería comer un poco de mi torta antes de que Chouji la vea y se la termine, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado… –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza –

- Ah ¿te refieres a esa que está allí frente a ti? – le dijo su padre señalando al pastel con siete velitas que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

El pequeño se sonrojo aún más y abrió la boca para excusarse, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

- A mí se me hace que estás esperando a alguien – le sonrió

- No – Shikamaru volteo a mirar hacia otro lado, mientras jugaba con sus pies.

- Muy bien, entonces ve a jugar con tus amigos al jardín.

- ¡No!… es que... es que... es muy problemático.

- Ino se va a molestar si no vas a jugar con ella

- ¿Ya está aquí? – le preguntó tratando (inútilmente) de ocultar su emoción.

- Mmm… - su papá no sabía que responder, al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, tal vez se le había pasado un poquito la mano con la broma.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el patio para buscar a su amiga, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

_Uff,_ pensó Shikaku, quien se dirigió a recibir a los invitados.

- ¡Shika-kun! – se podían escuchar los gritos del otro lado de la puerta. El pequeño Nara se volteó sorprendido hacia la puerta ¡era Ino!, pero luego un sentimiento de enojo de apoderó de él. Ella se había olvidado de su cumpleaños y lo había dejado esperando. Por lo general ellos se encontraban en la mañana y luego cada quien iba a alistarse a su casa para luego ir a la fiesta del pelinegro en la tarde, pero este año no había tenido noticias de ella hasta ahora y eso lo ponía triste.

- ¡Hasta que llegas! Hombre estaba muriendo – decía un aliviado Shikaku, quien recibía feliz la botella de sake de las manos de Inoichi.

- Mujeres… ya sabes como son... – su voz cambió a un tono de molestia al decir lo siguiente - Ino se demoró la vida arreglándose para… ¡ouch! – su hija le había dado un pisotón a su papá. La pequeña estaba toda sonrojada ¡¿cómo era posible que su papá les contara todo eso y encima enfrente de su amigo?!

- Ay, mi amor - le dijo su esposa, quien luego lo tomo del brazo para adentrarse en el recibidor. – Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru. Ya eres todo un hombrecito – lo felicito y luego le entrego una regalo forrado de papel verde-

- Gracias – respondió emocionado. Los Yamanaka y los Akimichi siempre le daban los mejores regalos.

Los tres adultos observaban a los niños con una sonrisa en los labios (bueno, todos menos Inoichi).

La pequeña rubia se encontraba levemente sonrojada mientras juraba con una bolsa que traía en las manos y Shikamaru estaba frente a ella mirando el piso tratando de restarle importancia al asunto (también levemente sonrojado).

- Te ves muy linda, Ino – tuvo que intervenir Shikaku, pues su amigo parecía estar a punto de estrangular a su hijo si es que seguía portándose _"así"_ con su princesa. Por Kami, como era de celoso ese hombre.

- Gracias tío, Shikaku – le contestó una sonriente Ino.

- Me gusta tu trenza, nunca te habías hecho una – interrumpió Shikamaru.

Al Yamanaka le brillaron los ojos de cólera ¡¿QUÉ LE HABÍA DICHO QUÉ A SU FLORECITA?! Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca su esposa y su amigo se lo llevaron arrastrando hacia el jardín.

- Gracias – le contestó Ino quien ni cuenta se había dado de que estaban solos.

De repente el niño recordó que estaba molesto con ella, así que le ladeo la cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

- Shika-kun ¡espera!

- Él continuó su camino.

Ino quien al inicio estaba sorprendida ahora parecía molesta y arrugo ligeramente el paquete que traía en las manos.

- ¡Shika!

Nada…

-¡NARA SHIKAMARU, HAZME CASO! – y le tiró el regalo en la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! Niña problemática, encima que te olvidas de mí… y ahora me atacas.

- Yo no me olvidé de ti – le respondió haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que sí, no viniste a verme en la mañana y parecía que no ibas a llegar y… olvídalo me voy a mirar las nubes. – le respondió dolido.

- No espera – Ino lo tomó por la muñeca – yo... no podría olvidarme de ti... es que... me demoré por tu regalo - le dijo algo apenada – quería que me quedara bonito – se agacho a recoger el paquete que le había tirado y se lo entregó. – Toma ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shika-kun!

Shikamaru tomo el regalo y se olvidó de su enojo al ver el papel con nubes dibujadas por todos lados. A él le encantaban los juguetes que le daban sus padres, pero a parte su amiga le entregaba otro y este era mucho más especial... porque los hacía ella misma.

Por eso secretamente esperaba con ganas las navidades y cumpleaños para ver con que la sorprendía la rubia. El año pasado le había hecho unas pulseras de la amistad, le había entregado una a él y otra se la había quedado ella como símbolo de que eran mejores amigos para siempre. Con emoción abrió el regalo de la rubia.

Ino lo observaba impaciente.

Shikamaru empezó a romper el papel de regalo, estaba impaciente por ver que había allí dentro. Se encontró con una caja verde y su sonrisa se amplió ante la emoción de ver lo que había recibido este año.

La rubia sintió algo raro en su pancita cuando vio que la sonrisa de su amigo desaparecía rápidamente al ver finalmente el regalo ¿acaso no le había gustado? pero… si ella pasó horas eligiéndolo y... y…

El menor de los Nara observó como su amiga estaba por romper en llanto.

- No te gustó.

- No – le dijo él mientras examinaba el lindo tablero de shogi que su amiga le había dado. Es decir si le había gustado, pero él esperaba un regalo hecho por ella. Se puso a pensar en las razones por las cuales su amiga no le había hecho nada este año… tal vez no tenía tiempo, tal vez se había olvidado y a último minuto había comprado algo porque ya, tal vez se había entretenido jugando con alguien más y por eso no tuvo tiempo para su regalo, tal vez ya no le importaba, tal vez ya no lo quería… y eso no le gustó para nada.

- ¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO! – el grito de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos. Oh-oh su madre lo mataría si se enteraba que había hecho llorar a Ino, aunque exactamente no había entendido por qué su amiga se había puesto así, sabía que terminarían por echarle la culpa a él y eso sería problemático.

- Me pasé horas snif.. buscando snif… y las subes snif.. y tú snif – Shikamaru no entendía nada de lo que la pequeña le decía entre llantos.

- Ya, ya – le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda – nunca sabía cómo liderar con ella cuando lloraba, era demasiado problemático porque sentía cierta punzada en el pecho cuando la veía así y entonces a él también le daban ganas de llorar.

- No te gustó… - le dijo nuevamente su amiga quien miraba tristemente al piso.

- Si… es que…

- ¡No me mientas que le digo a tu mami!

Shikamaru se tensó ante la mención de su madre.

- ¿Por qué este año no me hiciste uno tú? - le confesó finalmente.

- ¿Ah? – Ino levanto la vista hacia su amigo.

- Siempre me haces tú mi regalo y –se sonrojó levemente- son los mejores regalos. Este me gusta, pero… no lo has hecho tú – dijo esto último mirando al techo para traer de encontrarse con los celeste ojos de su amiga.

- Pero, es la primera vez que te puedo comprar algo… creí que te gustaría más.

- Los tuyos son mejores… ves – le dijo mientras alzaba su muñeca para que ella pueda ver el brazalete que le regalo el año pasado.

Ino se sonrojó.

- Mmmm… ¡ya sé! en ese caso… ¡cierra los ojos!

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tienes otro regalo?

- Tal vez... Tú solo hazme caso – le dijo la rubia mientras ponía sus brazos en su cintura… como en forma de jarra. Shikamaru obedeció rápidamente, cuando se ponía así le recordaba a su madre y lo mejor en esos casos era siempre darle la razón.

- ¿Los tienes bien cerrados?

- Si… problemática – le respondió él algo impaciente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Que sí, dame mi otro regalo – le dijo emocionado, dos regalos… no podría ser mejor.

Ino tomo aire y se acercó lentamente a la cara de su amigo.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir cierta presión sobre sus labios.

Fue tan sólo un segundo, pero el pequeño ya podía sentir como la cara le ardía.

Para cuando salió de su asombro Ino ya estaba casi por el jardín.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shika-kun! – le gritó su amiga sin voltear a verlo.

El pequeño Nara llevó una mano a sus labios y no movió ni un musculo en varios minutos. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me lo dicen en los comentarios :), acepto más que feliz sus críticas constructivas, realmente son útiles... por ejemplo ya estoy poniendo los "-" en los diálogos como me habían sugerido. Así que cualquier consejo para mejorar es más que bienvenido.

Gracias a Naoko-eri, dark side of everyone, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, that-is-clearwater, Miranda Lovely, Hibari-sempai, inochan-uchiha, anime love, ladylefay, Cana Lawliet-san, quienes me comentaron en mi otro fic "Hay un mostro en mi pancita" y me animaron a seguir con las historias de ellos de chiquitos.

Ahh... y para los que han leído "Lo prohibido" mañana a más tardar estoy subiendo el tercer capítulo que ya lo tengo escrito, pero no me ha gustado como quedó así que lo he reescrito ya dos veces.

Besos.

- Hikari Yamanaka


	2. Un problemático dibujo

Inoichi no estaba feliz, Inoichi no estaba NADA feliz… y las risas de su esposa y amigos no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Se supone que este sería un día feliz. Primero irían al "Día de padres" en el nido de Ino, donde él profesor le contaría sobre los avances de su hija, le mostraría sus trabajos y le diría lo grandiosa que era su pequeña y luego iría al comer BBQ con sus amigos y sus hijos (los Nara y los Akimichi) a celebrar lo bien que les había ido a sus niños en el primer trimestre de clases, pero no… su día se había visto totalmente arruinado al ver tal abominación

¿Qué clase de cosas les estaban enseñando a los pequeños en esa escuela?

Le lanzó una gélida mirada al profesor de su hija.

Iruka-sensei volteó temerosamente al sentir que una mirada lo penetraba, al hacerlo se encontró con el líder del can Yamanaka que lo observaba como si lo fuera a matar allí mismo. El pelinegro le sonrió nerviosamente, Inoichi definitivamente no era una persona a la cual quieras hacer enojar. Entonces se empezó a preguntar qué diablos había hecho para ese padre lo mirara así, bueno… tal vez lo mejor sería no averiguarlo, así que se excuso con los padres que estaba conversando y se fue supervisar a unos niños que jugaban en el extremo opuesto del salón.

- Pues a mí sí me gusta – comentó la esposa de Choza

- Es lo más tierno que he visto. – dijo Yoshino

- ¿Verdad que sí? Mi pequeña es tan dulce…

Inoichi frunció el entrecejo al escuchar lo que las mujeres estaban diciendo ¡y encima su esposa las apoyaba en semejante aberración!

Mataría al negligente profesor ese ni bien se le acercara. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera pensar a los niños en _tales cosas_? ¡Si apenas tenían 4 años! tan chiquitos e inocentes, indefensos ante la mente enferma de un pervertido profesor.

- Papi papi ¿te gusta? – Inoichi sintió como tiraban de su pantalón.

El rubio miró hacia abajo y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos celestes que lo miraban llenos de ilusión.

- Ehh… si, si pequeña – le contestó tratando de moderar su tono con ella, pues Ino no tenía la culpa… ella tan sólo era una víctima ante la mente enferma de un mal profesor.

Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

- Pero princesa, explícale a papi qué significa eso – señaló al infame dibujo que había empezado atormentar su existencia.

Shikau y Choza reprimieron las ganas de echarse a reír y se limitaron a mirar de forma burlona a su amigo. Oh… esto sería bueno.

La pequeña Ino inflo sus cachetes - ¡Ay, papi! pero si está claro. Esa – señalo hacia una persona que había sido dibujada en palitos, esta tenía una especie de vestido coloreado con crayolas moradas y un cabello amarillo que le llegaba hasta los hombros – soy yo y ese… - señalo a la persona que estaba su costado en el dibujo. Este tenía como que un polo dibujado con verde, una coleta alta de color negro y las letras "zzz" escritas al costad (o si y estaba tomando de la mano a su "yo" en el dibujo) – es Shikamaru que está durmiendo, porque siempre esta durmiendo y ese es el sol – señalo a un gordito sol que sonreía – y esa es nuestra casita – terminó de explicarle Ino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Inoichi prácticamente arrancho el dibujo que estaba colgado del "Panel de arte" y se dirigió a zancadas hacia donde está el profesor y empezó a ponerse histérico ante la divertida mirada de todos los otros padres presentes.

- ¡ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! – le gritó al profesor de su hija mientras ondeaba el famoso dibujo en su cara.

- Ah… ¿qué? – le respondió un nervioso Iruka

- ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LES ENSEÑEN TALES COSAS A LOS NIÑOS! ¡SON NIÑOS! Y YA LES ESTÁN ENSEÑANDO… ¡ESO! ¡CÓMO SE VA A DIBUJAR ASÍ CON UN NIÑO! ¡EN UNA CASA! – Shikaku y Choza luchaban inútilmente con las ganas de carcajearse - ¡ELLA NO TIENE PORQUE PENSAR EN _ESAS COSA!_! USTEDE LE DEBE HABER OBLIGADO A DIBUJAR SEMEJATE ATROCIDAD – continuó el Yamanaka al borde de las lágrimas. Su inocente florecita de tan sólo cuatro añitos viviendo con Shikamaru en una casa y con un gordito sol sonriente era más de lo que podía aceptar.

- Pero… pero… cálmese, vamos a conversarlo

- ¡NO ME CALMO!

- Pero… yo sólo les dije que dibujarán lo que querían ser de grandes. – le contestó un exasperado profesor, si no se hacía entender pronto lo más seguro es que el iracundo rubio que tenían en frente terminara por partirle la cara – En la clase pasada les dije que se graficaran como se veían en el futuro… - le explico rápidamente y cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor.

Inoichi se quedó mudo.

_No._

_No era cierto._

_No podía ser cierto ¡NO!_

_Su mundo se venía abajo rápidamente… su pequeña… su florecita… su princesa…_

La esposa de Inoichi de acerco a él y empezó a acariciar su espalda a modo de consuelo. Pues a ella si se le había hecho sumamente tierno el dibujo. ¡Era tan tierno que ella de grande quiera tener una casita con Shikamaru-kun! Ella y Yoshino serían oficialmente consuegras ¡oh si!

- Snif snif…

- ¿Qué paso? – el pequeño Shikamaru miró a su amiga que estaba al borde de las lágrimas…

- Es… es que… - al ver los ojos cristalinos de Ino le entraron también ganas de llorar.

- ¡¿Qué qué?! – el pequeño Nara se estaba empezando a desesperar… oh no, debía haber pasado algo terrible. Sus labios empezaron a formar un tierno puchero.

- ¡Buaa! – Ino rompió en llanto

- ¡Buaa! – Shikamaru se le unió

- ¡A papi no le gustó mi dibujo!

- ¡buaaa! – el pequeño continuo chillando y ambos se abrazaron para continuar llorando juntos.

Fin :)

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! inochan-uchiha, Naoko-eri, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Llanca, anime love.**

**¡Besos!**


	3. Nuevo pasatiempo

Los personajes son de un señor con mucha imaginación llamado Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.

* * *

Nuevo pasatiempo

Era verano, se podía escuchar la risa de los niños jugando por todo Konoha… bueno, de todos los niños menos él.

El pequeño Shikamaru se encontraba descansando de lo más tranquilo en el patio de su casa.

Se había refugiado del fuerte sol bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Había estado así por al menos una hora, descansando de lo más feliz en el fresco pasto y mirando el despejado cielo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y decidió que de ahora en adelante continuaría con ese hobby, _ese _tono de celeste le gustaba mucho.

- ¡Shikamaru! – escuchó como su madre gritaba dentro de casa.

- Prodemático – resopló mientras fruncía tiernamente el entrecejo.

- ¡Shikamaru ¿dónde estás?! – oh oh, su madre lo encontraría pronto y seguramente lo haría hacer algo más… lo que significaba que ya no podría descansar feliz de la vida viendo ese hermoso cielo _celeste_.

Temeroso de que interrumpan su nuevo –y favorito- pasatiempo se escondió detrás de unos arbustos a penas escuchó que se acercaban los pasos de su madre.

- ¡SHIKAMARU NARA! No me hagas esto… ¿dónde te has metido?

- _Silencio absoluto - _

Desde su escondite pudo ver como su mamá estampaba su pie contra el piso… oh, estaba enojada, estaba MUY enojada.

Ahora el pequeño pensó que tal vez no había sido una buena idea el esconderse de su madre, ahora le darían una paliza que su nalgita izquierda jamás olvidaría.

Shikamaru tragó duro ante este último pensamiento, su pequeña mano viajo involuntariamente a su parte trasera y se la sobó, de verdad no quería que su mami lo castigara.

Con fe su mamá no lo encontraba hasta la noche, que llegaba su papá, entonces allí estaría a salvo (su papá usualmente lo salvaba de los castigos que le ponía "por ser tan perezoso" –citó a Yoshino Nara).

- Que ño me vea, que ño me vea… -rogaba bajito con sus ojos cerrados y los puños apretados desde su escondite.

Yoshino el movimiento de unos arbustos y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hasta dicho lugar.

Su sonrisa de ensanchó maliciosamente al ver un par de piececitos escondidos entre las hojas. '¡Ajá! Lo había encontrado… ahora vería ese niño.' Pensó. Estaba desesperada ya no sabía qué hacer. El verano había comenzado hace casi tres semanas y desde entonces Shikamaru se la había pasado holgazaneando como nunca antes. Por lo general cuando ella pasaba por la calle podía ver a otros niños de 4 años jugando energéticamente y llorando cuando sus padres les decían que era hora de ir a casa, pero su hijo… su hijo era agua de otro poso, si por él fuera ni se levantaría de la cama ¡vaya que se parecía a su padre! –sonrió mentalmente ante este último-. Si bien su hijo era apático, usualmente su energética amiguita, Ino Yamanaka estaba allí para hacerlo –Kami sabe cómo- jugar o al menos logra moverlo de su trasero, lo cual de por sí ya es un gran logro, pero este verano…

Shikamaru, pudo ver por entre las ramas de su escondite el precioso cielo _celeste_.

Ese celeste era muy bonito, creía que le recordaba algo, pero no sabía a qué… el pelinegro abrió grande sus ojitos, de pronto se dio cuenta porque ese color se le hacía tan familiar.

_Los ojos de Ino-chan._

El pequeño Nara pateo el piso y cruzó sus bracitos en señal de enojo ¡todo era culpa de Ino! ¡Claro que sí! Porque si ella no se hubiera ido de viaje a la playa con sus papás estaría jugando como todos los días (sobre todo en verano) con él y entonces no se metería en problemas con su mami por "no hacer nada"… ahora por SU culpa le darían una tunda –hizo un puchero-.

De pronto se sintió raro… desde que tenía memoria esta era la primera vez que Ino no estaba allí para jugar. A él siempre le fastidiaba que lo obligara a jugar a la comidita, a las escondidas o a cualquier cosa que implique moverse mucho, pero ahora que no estaba… simplemente se sentía mal ¡estaba mal que su problemática amiga no estuviera allí! –ahora su puchero se hizo más grande-.

Shikamaru sintió como que una cosita que apretaba en su pecho.

Ya no sabía si sentirse molestó, abandonado o triste por el abandono de su amiga ¡Gurr! Si es que Ino era problemática hasta cuando no estaba.

Yoshino avanzó cuidadosamente tratando de que su hijo no notara que había sido descubierto (es que ese niño era demasiado inteligente y ella estaba más que segura de que eso algún día le traería problemas) - ¡AJÁ! – abrió de golpe las ramas del arbusto para encarar a su perezoso hijo. Ella iba a gritarle, por Kami que iba a gritarle, pero al ver la forma en que sus grandes ojos la miraban fue incapaz de articular palabra. '¿Acaso me tiene tanto miedo?' se preguntó la pelinegra al ver que sus lindos ojitos marrones estaban ligeramente aguaditos. Abrió nuevamente la boca para hablarte, esta vez en un tono más calmado, pero…

- ¿Cuándo degesa? – soltó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Ah? – si ella, había entendido a que se refería… sólo que estaba algo sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo degesa? – repitió su hijo, en un tono más decidido mientras arrugaba ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Pequeño… -ok, esto era oficialmente lo más tierno del mundo. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lo despeino amorosamente (todo rastro de enojo de había borrado de ella) – ¿la extrañas verdad?

- ¡No! es una niña, yo no etaño a las niñas y menos a ella poque me obligan a haced cosas – cruzó fuertemente sus bracitos y miró hacia otro lado.

A Yoshino se le hizo entretenida la reacción de su hijo, aun que no pudo evitar el sentirse ligeramente ofendida por eso de que las son tontas y mandonas ¡vamos que eso es solidaridad de género! Así que decidió jugar un poco con su hijo.

- Ah, entonces ya no quieres que venga. Bien, le diré al tío Inoichi que no la traiga más y así...

- ¡NO! – dijo fuertemente esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos de forma decidida.

- ¿Pero no dices que las niñas son problemáticas? - haciendo énfasis en la palabra "niñas"

- Si, pedo ella no tanto. – a quién engañaba esa era probablemente la niña más problemática de toda la galaxia.

- ¿Entonces si te gusta jugar con esa niña, aun que sea algo problemática y mandona?

- Si... – Shikamaru miró algo apenado al cielo celeste.

Oh por Kami… –rió divertida- Shikamaru y su padre eran más parecidos de lo que había imaginado, resulta que ambos disfrutan de _jugar _con el mismo tipo de _niñas_.

- La etraño – dijo el pequeño, quien ahora sentía como una de esas caritas tristes que le habían hecho dibujar en el niño.

- Oh, yo sé que si… - lo abrazo amorosamente, el enojo que inicialmente había tenido se había esfumado completamente– Ayer recibí una carta de su mamá, me contó que habían adelantado una semana su regreso –le contó a Shikamaru y es que era cierto, al parecer Ino también lo extrañaba y había armado el berrinche del siglo para volver rápido a casa y ver a su amigo favorito. Esta era la primera vez que se separaban y aparentemente ninguno lo estaba tomando muy bien que digamos.

- ¿De vedad? – su expresión empezaba a cambiar por una más animada.

- ¡Sí! En menos de lo que piensas verás sus preciosos ojitos celestes entrando por la puerta.

- Celeste como eso… –señaló hacia el cielo-… me recuerda a ella.

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza – ¡Ya sé! Te doy permiso para echarte y mirar el cielo cada vez que sientas que las extrañas.

Shikamaru le regaló una grande y bonita sonrisa.

Claro que cuando Yoshino dijo eso jamás imaginó que si hijo continuaría viendo el cielo cada vez que extrañase a su amiguita por los siguientes años. Los problemas que le traía el nuevo pasatiempo de su hijo en el futuro...

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora saben porque a Shikamaru le gusta ver el cielo, nop… no es por las nubes, es porque le recuda a Ino. Bueno, esta es la explicación (según yo lol) de cómo comenzó uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. **

**Reviews**

**Naoko-eri:** Me alegra que te haya divertido. Y pues si, todo es exagerado para Inoichi cuando se trata de su pequeña (igual que muchos otros papis, super sobreprotector lol). Jajaja si, me fue imposible dejar de poner lo del llanto, es tan tierno.

**Etsuko Hoshi:** Gracias por tu cometario. Me da gusto que te pareciera tierna, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos!

**inochan-uchiha:** en los próximos habrán más celos ¡lo juro! si dame cuenta este onshot me salió más como para darle a alguien un coma diabetico con tanto dulce. Gracias por leer y tomarte dejarme un comentario. Nos leemos pronto ;D

**anime love:** ¡gracias por leer y dejar un review, que genial que te haya gustado. Y si pobre Iruka, hasta mi me dio penita escribirlo, a Yoshino la veo completamente a favor del ShikaIno y es que ambas tienen un carácter similar y tratan de forma parecida a los sexys y perezosos Nara.

A todos nuevamente gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este nueva capítulo, estaré actualizando rápido porque ya tengo en mente varias historias de estos dos pequeños. ¡Muak!


End file.
